Bat-Mite
History Origin Bat-Mite Bat Mite is an imp from the Fifth Dimension. The residents of this dimension are characterized by their near limitless mastery of magic and he in particular for his idolization of Batman. Bat Mite even fashioned himself after Batman sans the Bat logo on his chest and watched Batman's many exploits. From his Bat Trophy Room, in the Fifth Dimension, Bat-Mite built up a massive and un-ending shrine to all versions of Batman throughout the Multiverse. Legends of the Dark Mite! Bat Mite grew dissatisfied that the rest of Earth 23 didn't share in his love of Batman and set out to rectify it. He appeared to Batman and set up an entertaining scenerios for Batman to conquer and prove his worth. He armed gangsters then later teleported Shadow Clan ninjas, Gorilla Grodd, Solomon Grundy, and Shaggy Man to Gotham City. Batman fooled him into using Calendar Man but Bat Mite later empowered him into a greater threat. Before he could teleport Killer Moth, Batman convinced him to leave with a signed Batarang. Bat Mite secretly waited at the Batcave disguised as Bathound. Angered by Batman's comments, he teleported Batman to a distant planet and conjured aliens and monsters to fight him. Batman gave up and convinced Bat Mite to take his place. However, Bat Mite's imagination overpowered him and he begged Batman to step in. Humbled, Bat Mite was encouraged by Batman to be proud of himself rather than blindly worship a lesser being. Bat Mite thanked and returned him to the Batcave. It appears Bat Mite didn't learn his lesson and chose Green Arrow as his new idol. Emperor Joker! Bat Mite apparently grew bored of Green Arrow and returned to his love of all things Batman. Breaking his promise, Bat Mite returned to Earth 23 to see the ultimate faceoff between Batman and Joker. In anticipation, Bat Mite helped Batman quickly defeat Ten-Eyed Man after flipping through Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe Volume 1 Issue 23 then showed Batman his shrine to Batman and Joker's rivalry. Just then, the Joker happened to escape Arkham Asylum. With no time to spare, Batman took Bat Mite along on the condition he promised to not use his powers. However, Bat Mite wanted to help and tried to get around the promise by giving his powers to Batman. Instead, Joker got them. Now unstoppable, Joker proceeded to kill Batman, resurrect him, and kill him some more. Powerless, Bat Mite was reduced to Joker's court jester. When the Joker ventured into Batman's mind, Bat Mite teamed up with Harley Quinn to defeat Joker-Mite and Joker's henchmen. With his powers back, thanks to Batman, Bat Mite returned everything back to normal with one exception, Joker-Mite. At Batman's behest, Bat-Mite was an official crime fighter and took Joker-Mite back with him to the Fifth Dimension. Mitefall! Bat-Mite eventually became tired of watching Earth 23 and desired a darker and grittier incarnation. He decided he would alter it so it would get cancelled and replaced. Bat-Mite consulted a book on 'Jumping the Shark' and infused Earth 23 with a love interest, a child, recasting Aquaman, hiring Ted McGinley, toy meddling, annoying nephews, location changes, and guns. As Bat-Mite celebrated his victory, Ambush Bug's warning came to bear just as he gleaned the universe's CGI replacement. In erasing that universe, Bat-Mite influenced his own erasure. Bat-Mite accepted it as the time came. Powers and Abilities * Reality Warping Relationships Batman Batman is Bat-Mite's Idol. As his "Number 1 fan", Bat-Mite knows everything there is to know about the Dark Knight, but his admiration and respect often appears in the form of an obsession. He was deeply upset when Batman expressed his dislike for him when the imp was in the disguise of Ace, but eventually forgave him. Appearances * Legends of the Dark Mite! * Emperor Joker! * Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases! * Mitefall! Trivia *In the Superman comics story arc that inspired Emperor Joker!, it was Mr. Mxyzptlk whose powers were transferred to the Joker, to similar result. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:5th Dimensional Imps Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Sidekicks Category:Batmen of the Multiverse Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroes Category:Males